prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Karehan
|debut = Episode 1 |tcolor = Olive |role = Villain |voice = Chiba Isshin |appearances = *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Manga (Kamikita Futago) }} is the first enemy from Dark Fall to appear in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. His element is trees, and he guards the Fountain of Wood. His nickname is . Appearance He has long yellow-white hair that sticks straight up, with two braids, and he wears a leaf mask. He has yellow eyes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Memory Book, it was confirmed that his appearance is based on plant-based enemy characters from tokusatsu series that aired in the 70s. History Karehan first appears to capture Flappy and Choppy to find out where the Fountain of the Sun is. He appears shortly after Saki and Mai first meet the mascots and nearly captures them but is then defeated when Saki and Mai become Pretty Cure. In almost all his appearances he is taunted by Goyan and often has his name mistaken as "kare pan" by Saki. In episode 7 he is given one final chance to capture other fountains by Akudaikan, and implies he still has an ace up his sleeve. Goyan starts mocking him what that ace might be and he angrily leaves. Soon after, he meets the Cures and summons an Uzaina with which he fuses. He uses his power of destruction and starts destroying the forest, but is stopped before he destroys whole forest by the Cures' Twin Stream Splash attack. As the Cures collect their next Miracle Drop he suddenly shows up to deliver the final blow, but explodes in a bright pink light, leaving a single leaf behind. Karehan returns along with Moerumba in episode 41 when Goyan steals the Fairy Charafe, and revives him. While Moerumba is thrilled to see him, Karehan is less pleased, yet their feelings of revenge unite them against Pretty Cure. They team up and nearly defeat the Cures, but start fighting with each other about who should be the first one to defeat them. Goyan takes them back to Dark Fall. His final appearance is in episode 42 where he teams up with Dorodoron. They almost defeat the Cures but suddenly Michiru and Kaoru appear and nullify his powers. He is hit with Spiral Heart Splash attack and defeated for good. In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, he, together with Moerumba, Ms. Shitataare and Kintoleski, represents the villains from Splash Star. Personality An impatient person, Karehan often gets angry or yells at others. His tolerance for mocking is also low, but Goyan likes to taunt him for this very reason. He does not like being seen as weak and when he fails, he often hides by himself to think things through before doing anything else. He tries to come off as cool, posing and asking the Cures to call him "Karecchi", but is embarassed when his fellow Dark Fall members address him so. He is also quite serious and honest, to the point of being shocked that Dorodoron would leave him behind to save his own skin. Relationships *Moerumba - Moerumba has an obvious crush on him which Karehan seems annoyed by due to their clash of personality and elements. This is demonstrated in episode 41 when Moerumba hugs him and Karehan promptly catches fire. However, as Goyan points out, if the two don't bicker and work together, they make a very strong combination against the Cures. The Memory Book suggests that the two share a long history. Etymology His name comes from the word "kareha" (枯葉) which means "dried leaves" in Japanese. Songs Duets *'Recover the Seven Fountains!! ~Counter Attack of the Fifth Element~' (along with Nanba Keiichi, Iwata Mitsuo, Matsui Naoko and Kosugi Juurouta) Trivia *Saki calls him "kare pan", lit. meaing "curry bread", annoying him greatly. **In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Arachnea also mistakes his name for "kare pan". *He is quite fond of bugs, as seen in episode 4. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star